


they slept together!

by ryuborder



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Meetings, Jokes, Late Night Calls, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Skype, also im new in the golcha fandom sorry if the characters are inaccurate, bomin is like two years older than he actually is, but kinda funny, eric for one sec, i didnt beta read this im sorry, i forgot to mention jangjun and seongyoon are like? half brothers or something, jangjuns an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuborder/pseuds/ryuborder
Summary: it's the last skype call right before the morning they are going to meet
Relationships: Choi Bomin/Choi Sungyoon | Y
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	they slept together!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cluelesskaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelesskaru/gifts).



"mom! can you please be quieter! i'm trying to talk to him!" seongyoon heard from his earphones. he saw bomin stare at the door behind him, as if he was waiting for his mother to come.

bomin probably heard more than seongyoon did, since bomin's mother did exactly show up. 

"you are seeing him tomorrow, can't you go to sleep? you and eric need to leave early if you don't want to miss the train. neither of you is a morning person." bomin's mother preached, and then turned to look at bomin's laptop. "oh, hi seongyoon! and good night!" she waved and seongyoon waved back, he was a well-mannered person, after all.

the next this seungyoon heard was an annoyed sigh as bomin sat down and faced the laptop screen. 

"sorry, no privacy in this household, huh?" he laughed a bit, and leaned his cheek to his hand.

"it's fine. you mom had a point, though." seongyoon smiled, and bomin just nodded.

"i just honestly can't sleep. i'm just thinking about the fact that i'm seeing you tomorrow for the first time! we have been dating for few months and i can actually kiss you!!" bomin reported, talking so fast he almost became breathless.

"do you really think you have the balls to kiss me tho? i bet you're gonna chicken out." seongyoon teased, making bomin blush. you couldn't see it since the room was dark and the camera messed up the colors anyway, but oh god bomin was blushing. all this kissing talk really reminded him that he hadn't really kissed anyone except eric once, because eric needed someone to "practice with".

"anyway, are you gonna come and get us from the train station? or do you wanna hang out after we take our stuff to eric's grandma?" bomin moved on from the topic.

"everything is fine with me. i'll probably take jangjun with me, if that's fine." seongyoon yawned, and looked to the bottom corner to see that it was already midnight.

"yea totally, i'd love to meet your bro as well." bomin nodded. 

the night went on for like an hour, until both of them had fallen asleep during the call. 

bomin was always the one who fell asleep faster, but seongyoon didn't dare to end the call just yet, and eventually fell asleep as well.

that was until they both woke up to a loud shriek which was followed up by laughter. 

"oh my god guys!!!" jangjun laughed from behind of seongyoon's back. 

seongyoon turned around to face his younger half-brother with a very confused look.

"you haven't even met yet but you slept together! how naughty is that!!" the younger couldn't stop himself from hyperventilating because he found the joke so funny. 

"stop messing around." seongyoon whined tiredly, and tried to sign jangjun to leave the room.

"mom will so hear about this tomorrow, but maybe after you have officially met. that'd be funnier." jangjun thought out loud, and turned to grin before shutting the door.

seongyoon shook his head, and turned to face the screen again.

"sorry. you should go to sleep now."

bomin was only half-awake at this point, and could only nod.

seongyoon watched as the boy disappeared from the screen. he focused to listen after hearing the blanket's fabric rustle. 

"i'll turn this off now, okay? good night. i love you, see you in like 12 hours." seongyoon whispered. he heard bomin murmur something unidentified words but thought he was probably saying the same stuff back to him, and then ended the call.

_____

the train arrived to the seoul station. seongyoon was waiting with jangjun by his side feeling more anxious than ever. 

the overflowing mass of people passed the two brothers with no sign of bomin. 

seongyoon was scared that bomin had changed his mind about meeting him, or just simply missed the train.

the older one searched for bomin's face for a good minute, until it finally hit his eyes. 

bomin was sitting down, trying to fix eric's suitcase he had somehow managed to break. eric was standing next to him, switching his look all the time.

seongyoon realized that eric had seen, and recognized him by the stare the boy was giving. seongyoon signed jangjun to follow him, as they made their way to the two younger ones.

bomin had just stood up, after he made the stupid handle of the suitcase work again. immediately after that he was pulled into a hug by no other than seongyoon.

bomin realized this like two seconds later and quickly wrapped his arms around the older one.

"god! what the fuck? you're there?" bomin said, feeling like he was in a loss of words. 

eric and jangjun both stood a meter away, awkward but happy about the situation.

as seongyoon finally let the younger go, their eyes met for the first time. 

"i can't believe this! it's actually you!!" bomin was almost jumping at this point, but a sudden hit of emotions crashed over him.

"are you gonna cry?" eric asked, teasingly, and received an approving look from jangjun.

"no." bomin simply said, and then started crying. 

he covered his face with his hands and squatted down. 

they all were laughing a bit because of how cute bomin was. he himself was also smiling behind those hands and tears.

seongyoon crouched to bomin's level, and swiped a strand of hair away from bomin's forehead. 

bomin slowly let his hands fall down, exposing the red and puffy face to seongyoon. 

seongyoon cooed, and swiped some of the tears away. 

"don't cry, okay? it's supposed to be a good day."

"and it is. i'm just emotional." 

the others started laughing again, and bomin poured as an answer.

"hey, i love you." seongyoon whispered, leaning into a soft kiss with bomin.

"i love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't gonna write this on my own but i saw my bro roo talking about the ship on twitter and just,,,, felt like i NEEDED to do something so here we are! hope this is somehow okay. literally wrote this at night. yet again follow me on twitter SUNWOPIA lets talk about golcha


End file.
